


Safe Haven

by CrimsonPercussion



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonPercussion/pseuds/CrimsonPercussion
Summary: Ryosuke tired, he's feeling drained. What's the best way to bring his energy back? Of course a warm hug from the one he loves the most.





	Safe Haven

Eight months into 2019 and Yamada Ryosuke just gets busier and busier. Filming movies and dramas aside from filming PVs and planning for their Taiwan concert. He wasn't even able to enjoy Taiwan when they went to announce the concert. Spending only half a day then returning back to Japan. It felt like he never left at all. 

It's already August, he's still filming for Semi Otoko. They're only at the 4th episode. As much as he enjoys acting, he also gets tired. He just wants a day to sleep and play video games. He hasn't held his Nintendo Switch for a week. Ryosuke's overreacting that he's getting rusty.

They were given a 30-minute break as the staff were arranging the scene. He returned back to his dressing room to grab his phone, thinking maybe someone texted him. Hoping he would text him. 

A smile etched on his face. 

"What time does your filming end?" 

"10pm"

He lies down on the couch to catch a quick nap. He brought his phone with him and held it to his chest, like how Semio would hold the maple syrup as he slept.

A little while later, almost after 15 minutes, his phone keeps on vibrating and ringing. Ryosuke jolts by the sudden ring. He placed a special tone to this caller ID so he didn't need to open his eyes to know who was calling.

"Hello." His voice was husky and you could tell he just woke up.

"Did I wake you up?" His voice was soft and calming, deep and smooth. Ryosuke didn't mind being woken up if this was the voice that would do it. 

"Yep. But I don't mind." 

"Do you want me to pick you up later?" 

"No it's okay. You're tired too." Ryosuke shifts on the couch, turning to his side. "I can call a cab."

"Hmmm. I'll pick you up." Ryosuke chuckles. 

"Okay. If you say so." 

"I'll see you later, Yama." 

"Un. Take care."

"Love you." His breath hitches. No matter how much he's heard this from him, it always takes his breath away. Ryosuke's heart soars and he got tingles all over. 

"Love you too, Yutti." 

It was after they worked things out at the end of 2013. It was Chinen's birthday but they had a heart to heart talk as they all were already adults. They admitted they hateD each other, they also admitted that they still cared. 

They started again as they were when they were 14. Going home together, being each other's top contact, shopping, eating out then a few months later as they were hanging out in Ryosuke's apartment, something in Yuto just sparked. He trapped Ryosuke in between the wall and him then leaned down to capture the shorter's lips. 

He was surprised by his own actions but when Ryosuke wrapped his arms around his neck and stood on his tip toes to reach Yuto more, he knew the feeling was mutual.

He is the last one out of the building between the cast. Ryosuke stayed behind because he had something to discuss with the director. Yuto texted him 10 minutes ago that he was waiting at the parking lot. 

After giving a bow to the remaining staff, Ryosuke went on his way. He was excited, his heart was raising. It has been days since he's seen the taller. Yes, they've been constantly talking on the phone and texting but nothing beats the feeling of Yuto wrapping him up in his arms, peppering his face with kisses that calms his system. Yuto is his safe haven. It's home.

As Ryosuke enters the parking lot, the sight in front forms a smile on his face. Yuto was leaning on the car door, playing with his phone. You could hear the heels of his suede shoes on the cemented drive way. Yuto looks up from his phone and smiled as he saw Ryosuke walking not far from him.

The taller opened his arms and Ryosuke walked faster, almost running. He slammed his body onto Yuto's, wrapping his arms tightly around the taller's waist. He pressed his face on Yuto's shirt, inhaling his addicting scent. 

"Otsukare." Yuto runs his fingers on Ryosuke's hair as his other hand was loosely on his back. 

Ryosuke just nods his head. 

He hugged Yuto tighter.

"How was your day?"

"Tired." His voice was muffled by Yuto's shirt but he was still able to catch what his boyfriend said. 

"Is there anything I can do?" 

"Just let me stay like this for a while." Yuto understood, he always does. He starts to run his hand on Ryosuke's back. 

Ryosuke smiles. His heart felt so full like it was about to burst. He really can't explain how much Yuto affects him in the best way possible but he does. 

Yuto kissed the top of his head.

Ryosuke knew everything was gonna be alright.


End file.
